Lesson 11
Gintoki and Kagura help a dying man to meet his first love one last time. Episode 11 Summary After Shinpachi goes to the hospital from being hit by a car, Gin preaches that the only thing that someone needs at life is calcium but Shinpachi interjects that no matter how much milk you drink it will not save you from breaking bones when a car hits you. Because of the discussion, a nurse shuts them up so they do not bother other patients. As Gin comments that Shinpachi is sharing a room, the latter states that it won’t be for long. He adds that the other patience never received any visit and was supposed to be a big playboy. As Gintoki explains he is going back to their shop, the other patience gains life and begs them to find the owner of a hair pin he has. Gintoki tries to ask around for a girl called Ayano who worked in a dumpling store but since 50 years have passed he has no luck. The old man explains that the girl was his first love. She was a very beautiful girl and because of that she would call many customers but since he didn’t have any money he only watch from afar. One day, the girl spoke to him. She offered him dango since she supposed that was what he wanted every day. He, because of he was nervous, choked on the dango and in his panic he pulled the girl’s hair pin and ran away. He further explains that she was a kind girl that gave food to needy children and animals and because of that she was fired. The man states that before he dies he wants to see her smile just once more, and starts having an attack. Gin and Kagura try to use Sadaharu to follow the smell of the hair pin although Gin shows little hope. Sadahary takes them home and Gin yells him that they weren’t having a walk. The dog emphasizes their home and Gin decides to ask Otose. She asks him if he wanted to pay his rent but both Kagura and Gin only laugh that she could never be Ayano to which Otose asks how did they know her real name. She explains that Otose is her night name and her real name is Terada Ayano. They receive a phone call and Otose says it’s from Shinpachi. As the nurse is explaining Shinpachi that the man doesn’t have much longer, Gin, Otose and Kagura appear riding Sadaharu and breaking the wall. Gin states that he bought the girl and Shinpachi shows his surprise. The old man opens his eyes and praises Ayano that she looks really good with a hair pin. She thanks him. Gin asks Otose if she remembers anything but she gives him a vague answer and invites them to eat dango. Gin scratches his eyes after watching Otose in her younger version for a moment. Quotes * Sakata Gintoki: "Love? Dreams? The time of youth needs not such sugar-coated things." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Sadaharu #Otose Category:Chapters